The Last Day
by Nini03
Summary: One-shot. "C'est la fin, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va mourir. Tu ne pourras pas le sauver Merlin..." Léger Merthur. Rien à voir avec mon autre fic.


**Un one-shot s'il vous plaît. ^^**

* * *

**The Last Day.**

* * *

_Merlin le savais._  
_Le dernier jour allait arriver._  
_Il ne sais pas quand._  
_Il ne sais pas comment._  
_Mais il sais déjà qu'il en sera le responsable._  
_Il redoutait plus que tout ce jour là._  
_Le jour de la Mort d'Arthur._  
_Et il a attendu patiemment que les années passent._  
_Que les saisons changent et que les heures s'écoulent._  
_Il se dit qu'il a peut-être une dernière chance._  
_Mais pourtant tout est perdu._  
_Mordred n'est pas mort._  
_C'est à cause de sa stupide faiblesse._  
_Il ne pouvait pas le tuer._  
_Et il ignorait une chose._  
_Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour._  
_Le jour où la grande bataille va commencer._  
_Le dernier jour du plus grand roi qui n'ai jamais existé._

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à faire revenir la magie à Camelot, à réunir Albion, à vaincre les armées les plus puissantes qui barraient leur route. Et tout ça, ils l'ont fait ensemble. Merlin attendait Kilgharrah dans les plaines autour de Camelot. Kilgharrah arriva enfin et baissa la tête. Son instinct ne lui prédisait rien de bon. Quelque chose de grave se préparait...

**"Que se passe-t-il?"** Le dragon lui avait demandé de venir, il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Voyant que ce dernier ne répondit pas, Merlin en était sûr maintenant. Il avait raison de faire confiance en son instinct.

**"L'armée de Mordred avance à grand pas, jeune magicien. Ils sont plus de vingt-mille..."** Mordred... Il aurait dû écouter le Grand Dragon et l'éliminer tant qu'il en était encore temps. Sa faiblesse avait pris le dessus à l'époque, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir un enfant. Maintenant, il est devenu sanguinaire et ne cherche qu'à se venger. L'armée de son ennemi était composé de milliers de sorciers, de créatures magiques et de chevaliers d'autres royaumes qui cherchent encore la mort des Pendragons. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et l'armée d'Arthur n'était pas prête à affronter tout cela.

**"C'est la fin, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il va mourir. Tu ne pourras pas le sauver Merlin..."** Déclara Kilgharrah. C'est le dernier jour, le jour où son roi allait mourir. Il avait attendu ce jour et il le redoutait, mais il savait que cela allait arriver. On ne peux pas vivre éternellement... Enfin à part Merlin, mais c'était sa magie qui le lui permettait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait voulu sacrifier notre éternité. Pour ne pas voir son entourage mourir un par un. Une seule larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

**"Je serais à vos côtés lors de la bataille. Mais je ne pourrais pas le sauver. Je suis désolé.**" Sur ce, le Grand Dragon partit laissant Merlin anéanti par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ce dernier essuya cette larme et repartit en direction du château la tête haute.

* * *

Arthur n'était pas encore levé et il ne savais pas qu'après, il n'allait plus jamais se réveiller à nouveau. Il posa son plateau sur la table et ouvrit les rideaux avant de retourner vers la sortie. Merlin restait à la porte en essayant de se ressaisir pour ne pas que le prince qu'il a connu ne le voit pleurer.

Après quelques longues minutes, il alla le réveiller. Pas comme d'habitude. Il se posta devant le visage de son roi et lui secoua gentiment les épaules. Ce dernier battit lentement ses paupières. **"Il est temps de se lever, Arthur."** Murmura doucement Merlin. Il grogna légèrement avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et de regarder les alentours. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Un garde entra précipitamment dans les chambres. **"Une armée se dirige droit sur Camelot, sire."** Arthur n'avait pas l'air surpris. Il regarda Merlin et dit au garde d'aller prévenir tout les chevaliers, **"Qu'ils se préparent à combattre."** Puis le garde sortit...

* * *

Merlin mettait l'armure à Arthur. Le roi ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Merlin avait l'air si déprimer aujourd'hui, il n'avait fait aucune réplique agaçante et ne disait quasiment rien. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait ce genre de chose, surtout quand cela venait de Merlin.

**"Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui?"** Ce dernier leva la tête. **"Rien, sire."** Sire? Pourquoi il l'appelait comme ça? Non, quelque chose ne va pas du tout mais il ne voulut pas creuser. Il préféra garder ses questions plutôt indiscrète pour lui tout seul. Le temps passait et Merlin ne disait toujours rien.

**"Je croyais que le silence serais apprécié avec toi. Mais apparemment, c'est tout aussi irritant que le reste." **Dit ironiquement Arthur. Merlin leva les yeux sur son roi puis le regarda tristement. Arthur commença à craindre ce qui allait se passer. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de Merlin mais normalement, il lui disait tout ce que sa magie lui montrait.

C'est alors qu'Arthur se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait si il mourait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si c'est aujourd'hui la fin de son règne, le royaume serait enfin en paix et Gwen le dirigerait avec un autre homme... Il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'au début de leur relation. Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de lui.

**"Tout va bien se passer Arthur..."** Il ne le croyait pas, évidemment. Jamais Merlin n'avait l'air si inquiet. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi Merlin restait avec lui, il disait que c'était sa destiné mais il ne pouvait y avoir que cela, n'est-ce pas? Il a eu de la chance de le rencontrer même le jour où leurs chemins se sont croiser s'est assez mal passé.

Quand Merlin eu fini de préparer le roi, il se dirigea vers la sortit mais il fut retenu par Arthur qui le retenait par le bras. **"Dit-moi, je t'en pris."** Arthur le suppliait, jamais il n'avait fait ça avant. **"Rien du tout, je l'ai déjà dis****.****"** Arthur resserra son emprise et força Merlin à le regarder dans les yeux. **"Je ne te crois pas!"** cria-t-il. Puis le silence. Voyant que Merlin ne dirait rien, il le lâcha. Ce dernier se retourna et partit. Arthur espérait avoir faux mais il avait une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il savait.

**"Merlin, si l'un d'entre nous meurt, je veux que tu sache que je t'ai toujours aimé..."**

Merlin ne le regardait pas mais il s'arrêta là. Tremblant, immobile. Rien n'était plus cruel de faire ça aujourd'hui. Il continua ensuite sa route sans dire un mot.  
Arthur aurait juré qu'il pleurait.

* * *

**Alors, comment c'était?**


End file.
